Shota Attraction
by IcelavaDokiDoki
Summary: "Wha-wha! Len w-what are you doing!"  Rated T for suggestiveness. Shounen Ai  Yaoi   Mikuo X Len
1. The Field

My first story EVAR! I'm so happy! I hope it's no sucky...

If you hate **shounen ai** you probably _won't want to read this._

Some stories have good beginnings, some have bad beginnings, and some have okay beginnings. My story is a little different. I have to say that when I think about it I can't really tell. It was good for some, bad for others, some were just…okay.

It all started one night during the full moon. It happened in a field. The field had semi long grass that was very soft; it had huge trees that look over 100 years old. It was the perfect place to, just, hang out. Not very many people know about it. Mostly us vocaloids, ever bother to walk this far out, since we don't get tired.

I was just laying down by an appl- What? I haven't introduced myself? MY name is Mikuo Hatsune. But, you can call me Mikuo. Since it's so dark, I'll describe myself. I have short teal hair with turquoise eyes. I'm a little bit on the shorter side, and I am wearing a grey shirt with no sleeves, blackish shorts with a teal stripe at the end, and the same style shoes. I have a tie, arm warmers, and leg warmers.

So, I was just laying down an apple tree breathing in the fresh air, when suddenly I heard somebody lay down beside me. I opened my eyes, and there was Len. Len is a 14 year old boy with blond hair, and impossibly beautiful blue eyes. He is on the shorter side, also. He has on an elementary student's uniform on, with shorts. He has arm and leg warmers on, too.

My eyes shot opened and I blushed when I saw how close his face was to mine. He was staring at me with those beautiful eyes of his. Then, he inched closer and gave me a hug. But, his legs wrapped around me, and his eyes closed. He leaned in and kissed me. Square on the lips.

"Wh-wha! Len, what are you-"I said, only to be cut off by his mouth on mine.

He crept in closer and I cloud feel his member. I tried to get away, but apparently Len had been lifting weights. I couldn't get out of his grip. I broke from the kiss and gasped for air.

"What's the matter Mikuo-kun?" By his voice, I could tell he had snuck into Meiko's sake. Again.

I did the only thing I could. I tickled him and ran at the slightest opening. I ran as fast as I could. Tears started swelling up in my eyes. That was my fist kiss!


	2. Princess Anna Banana, Len , and Me

As soon as I got home, I ran to my room, crying. I slammed my door shot, and sank into my pillow. I hoped nobody would come to my room wondering what the noise was. I just wanted to be alone. I sobbed into my pillow, and finally cried myself to sleep. My dreams were drifting back and forth like an ocean wave. Sometimes it would be about Len, sometimes it would be about dancing leeks, sometimes it would be about nothing in particular.

I woke up feeling refreshed. I went downstairs to get some breakfast. I saw Kaito sitting at the table eating ice cream and a glass of milk. That guy loves dairy. Kaito is a 21 yr old with blue hair, blue eyes, and an appetite for ice cream. He is wearing a long white coat, with a thick blue trim, that shows off his belly button, and brown pants.

"Good morning, Mikuo!" he said, pausing from taking another bite of ice cream.

"Good morning, Kaito," I replied. I went to grab a box of leek cereal. My sister, Miku, who looks almost exactly like me except that she wears a skirt and has gargantuan pigtails, found it in some weird named country when she was on tour. We both are obsessed with leeks, kind of like Kaito is obsessed with ice cream.

I got milk out of the fridge and got a bowl from the cabinet. I made my breakfast and went to go sit on the couch, and watch TV. I flipped through my favorite channels, but nothing good was on. Finally, I went outside to get some fresh air. I decided to go back to the field, far away from the tree last night.

As I made my way across the field, I heard sobbing. I saw that it was coming from a scrunched up boy. As I walked closer, I saw that it was Len. I wanted to reach out and hug him, but after he took away my first kiss, all I could do was stare at him.

I contemplated on whether or not I should comfort him or not. Eventually, my conscience kicked in and I went over to talk to him. I didn't really know what to do after I reached him, so I just stared. He ended up seeing me, and crying harder. I could see that his eyes were red. He had probably been crying for a long time.

"What's the matter?" I said softly, about to cry myself.

"Wh-what I did to you last night! I'm so sorry! I knew that was your first kiss, but I was, I was drunk! And, don't say it's not my fault! I know it is! Just because your drunk doesn't mean you don't know what you're doing! It's b-because I-I really like you, Mikuo!" Len had shouted, staring at the ground then at me, his eyes forming new tears.

"What?" I said, it was all I could say. I had no idea he had ever had any feelings for me. At all. I mean, he dated my sister for a couple of weeks!

As if reading my mind, he said, "When I dated your sister it was only because she reminded me of you! Her laugh, your laugh. Your smile, her smile. They're so alike! But, you're so caring, and soft, and cute! I just couldn't help myself when I saw you lying down like that! I just wanted to protect you from danger forever! To keep you smiling! All I was going to do was hug you, but one thing led to another."

At this point, he had been on his knees holding my hands, crying. I couldn't stand this anymore. I mean, I just realized that I do love him. I love how he gets so embarrassed when Rin gets sugar high, and blurts out his secrets. I love how he eats the bananas, which he holds so dear to his heart. Actually, when we were little, he vowed to marry Princess Anna Banana, (who was a banana wrapped in cloth.) I just love **HIM!**

I knelt down and hugged him. It was all I could do to not cry myself. I leaned into his hear and gently whispered, "I love you, too."

_**It was rather easy to write this, though. Once I started, I dindn't stop. All the words flowed from my mind to my fingers, to the keyboard, and onto the screen There will be ONE more, so I hope I don't keep you waiting for the next one!**_


End file.
